The present invention relates generally to belt buckles and the like, and more particularly to a survival belt buckle.
In recent years, outdoor activities such as hiking, backpacking, hunting, fishing, etc. have become increasingly popular. With an increasing number of inexperienced people undertaking these activities, many of these individuals, according to many news reports, have found themselves stranded or lost in remote wilderness areas. For the most part, these individuals are unprepared to survive for any length of time in this strange new unhospitable environment and find themselves in dire straights. In addition, other individuals, such as plane crash victims, find themselves involuntarily thrust into similar precarious situations.
Survival knives have been developed to provide a degree of safety for those who venture into the out-of-doors. These knives have hollow handles which contain a limited number of items needed for wilderness survival. However, one of the major drawbacks of such survival knives is that they are relatively large and clumsy and, therefore, inconvenient to carry and use. Chances are that when an individual really needs such a knife, they will not have it. Additionally, the inexperienced person would not know the proper techniques for utilizing these survival knives thereby greatly diminishing the effectiveness and usefulness thereof.
The present invention is designed to overcome the above noted limitations of the "prior art" devices, and toward this end contemplates the provision of a novel survival belt buckle capable of providing the basic means and instructions for survival to those who venture into the out-of-doors.
It is also an object to provide such a belt buckle which includes a compartment for storing items which can be utilized in emergency survival situations.
Still another object is to provide a knife blade releasably securable to the belt buckle and dimensionally sized for storage in the compartment thereof.
A further object is to provide such a belt buckle which may be readily and economically fabricated and will enjoy a long life in operation.